


Interrogation

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, some plot but mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: Leon and you are friends.Really good friends.What's a girl to do when her friend, Jenn, reminds her of the interrogation room with the bust cameras?





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been a while y'all. this is probably my yearly fic unless I somehow get inspired again haha. 
> 
> leon may seem a bit ooc but ignore that :P
> 
> also I had no beta readers and only google docs spell check to proofread this so please let me know if there's any mistakes!!

You and Leon had been friends for a while now - you had been through the police academy together and even worked in the same office. That worked out in both of your favors because you had lots of fun times together. You didn’t loathe going into work either because you knew you’d probably see him. 

Saying you two were just friends was a bit of an understatement however, because people who were just friends wouldn’t be fucking on the table in the interrogation room with the busted cameras. You two weren't “friends-with-benefits” per say (neither of you called it that) but more so good friends. Really good friends. It had all started as an innocent scenario. 

You and Leon were staying late at the office to finish compiling data on a case both of you were working on. Everyone else had left and before your friend Jenn had left, she beckoned you over. She gave you a smirk.

“What!?” you had asked, jokingly exasperated. Everyone knew about you and Leon’s ‘friendship’ for the most part.

“Oh you know perfectly well,” she had said smirking and then letting out a chuckle. You lightly punched her shoulder. 

“Come on Jenn! It’s not like that! We’re just gonna be working on the case. We’re almost finished.”

“And then you’re gonna bump and grind to celebrate the finished case?” She raised her eyebrows. “You know the cameras are still busted in the one interrogation room, right?” Your eyes became wide and you nearly choked on the air you were breathing.

“We’re not gonna fuck at work! Personally I don’t want to get fired because I had sex in the workplace.” Little did you know, you’d contradict yourself hours later.

After Jenn had left, you went back to Leon’s office. He had all the data spread out over his desk. He was so immersed in the work, he didn’t notice you stop in the doorway. You smirked and knocked on the door. He looked up and smiled at you.

“Mind if I come in, officer?” you leaned against the doorway, keeping the smile plastered on your face. Leon got up from where he sat and walked over to you.

“I think we’re really almost finished. Just a bit more and we’ll be able to nail him.” He ran his hand through his hair. He then gave you a chaste kiss on the cheek. He turned around and walked back to his chaos stricken desk. You followed behind him. You pulled over a chair and began to review everything with him. 

You two joked and laughed while you did the work - the case wasn’t in a critical state that required your complete focus as it was almost solved. You wrote the file notes down while Leon told you what to write. 

Finally after a couple of hours of you two wrapping up the case, it was finished. You and Leon hugged in victory. It wasn’t an easy task. But now it was done and you could turn in the work. The two of you got prepared to leave the office. It was around 7:30 PM, meaning that plenty of bars would be opening up around now. 

“We could go out for a few drinks,” Leon suggested. His arm was draped around your waist and hand resting on the small of your back.

“Or…” you looked up at him with a glint in your eyes. “We could use the interrogation room with the bust camera to celebrate.” Your smirk was like a crescent moon.

Leon looked at you for a moment before a wave of realization hit him. His smirk soon matched yours. He removed his arm from your waste and used it to beckon in the direction of the mentioned room.

“After you, madame,” he said with a smirk on his face. You returned it and began to walk towards the room. You heard him following. You felt a heat growing in your core, anticipating what was about to happen. Once you finally got to the door, you used your key to unlock it. You motioned for Leon to go in first. You closed the door behind you. You quickly wiped the smirk off your face and replaced it with a deadpan look.

“Sir, put your hands on the table. I’m going to have to handcuff you to the table.”

Leon looked at you for a second bewildered, but then he quickly caught on. A smiled spread across his handsome features for the hundredth time that night.

“Of course, officer.” He put his hands on the table quickly. You used the handcuffs that were attached to the table to secure him. It was hard to keep the smile off of your face but you managed. It wasn’t very often you got to take control of situations like this. Usually Leon was the dominant one but you knew he enjoyed when you took control, though he’d never admit it. You could tell by how eager he was to comply every time you did. You felt your excitement grow, evidenced by the butterflies that were now fluttering in your stomach. 

“Now obviously sir, you know why you’re in here.” You looked down at him feigning disgust. He smiled smugly back.

“No, I don’t ma’am. Perhaps you could give me a reminder.” He began to tap his fingers on the metal table, the cuffs jingling as he did so. 

“Don’t play dumb with me.” You sat on the table next to him. “Now, you have two ways to get out of this. You can either pay the fine or…” You began to unbutton your blazer. “We can do it this way.”

Leon looked up at you, his baby blues clouding with lust. You looked down at him, your face completely straight. You finished unbuttoning your blazer and shrugged it off of your shoulders. Next was your bra, which you discarded on top of your shirt. 

“God, I wish I could touch you,” you heard Leon murmur. 

“No can do, this is punishment after all.” You began to tweak your nipples. They grew hard at your touch and you threw your head back. You let out a quiet moan, mostly for Leon's sake. After doing this for a bit longer, you began to run your fingers down your torso. They eventually came to the waistband of your pants and you dipped them below. You guided your hand into your panties and ran your fingers over folds. Your fingers came back glistening in excitement. Leon was seemingly mesmerized by your display. A wicked thought came into your mind. You brought your hand began to run your tongue over one of your fingers, tasting your desire. You then moved your hand to his mouth and let him take your fingers into his mouth. His movements were desperate and full of ardor. You let out a laugh.

“Someone's excited.” 

“Well, of course I am. I have one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in front of me, half naked and touching herself.” You felt a blush spread across your face from his words.

“Flattery doesn't work on me,” you said fully knowing your cheeks were as red as a tomato and your voice was higher than usual. He was looking smugly at you. Damn him. He knew all of your weaknesses. He began to drum his fingers once more.

“Seems it does Miss Officer.”

“Shut up.” You moved your lips to his and began to kiss him fervently. His tongue melded with yours and danced a dance of passion. You cupped his cheek to bring him closer to you. You did this until you couldn't breathe. You pulled away from him gasping. Your chest was heaving and you saw Leon's eyes concentrated on your pert tits. 

“My eyes are up here y'know.” You put your hand on your hip and cocked your head. He looked up at you.

“Yeah, I know.” You let out another giggle and then moved to unbutton your pants. You moved them down your legs, shimmying to help move them faster. You threw them on the floor and were left in your hot pink thong. You heard Leon breathe in. You began to shift the thin cloth down your thighs. You took your leg out of one of the sides and left the underwear hanging on your other leg.

“Now I think you know what's next…” you spread your legs and leaned back. “Do it.”

“With pleasure, officer.” He moved his face to your slit and began to lick stripes up and down. You covered your mouth to stifle your moans. Being caught still scared the living shit out of you. Leon moved up to your clit and began to suck on it. You couldn't hold it in.

“Oh god,” you moaned out. You heard him chuckle into your core. The vibrations sent a new wave of pleasure through you. You put your hands in his hair to pull him closer. He released his hold on your clit and resumed licking your folds. You could feel yourself edging closer to release. Now he was just barely reaching your clit and it was driving you wild. You felt your eyes rolling back into your head. You let go of his head and fell back onto the table. Then the wave hit the shore.

Your mouth was open, stuck in a perpetual silent moan, and your eyes were closed. Your hips bucked against him but he kept his head there, guiding you through the orgasm. When you finally came down from your high, you moved into a position where you could looked down at him. He was looking up at you with a shit-eating grin. His face was coated in your wetness. You moved to kiss him, tasting yourself in the process. Your tongues were intertwined for a time before you moved away from him. His mouth tasted of you. 

You pulled on his jacket to urge him up onto the table. He struggled a bit, considering he was still handcuffed, but he got himself up onto the table. You pushed him down so he was on his back. 

“Usually following a lady's lead just isn't my style, but this time I can make an exception.” He let out a laugh after saying so. You moved to straddle him and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Once you had done so, you pulled it apart to reveal his chest. You ran your hands along the smooth muscle. You could feel yourself salivating. You hated you couldn't revel this sight more often - only in moments like these. You placed a kiss on his sternum, then on his abs and then right above his waistline. You pulled his zipper out and took his cock out of his boxers. He was already hard - painfully so. You kissed the tip and then took him into your mouth. You heard him stifle a gasp. You bobbed your mouth up and down his member. You could taste his precum on your tongue. You could tell he was close to his climax by the way he was half-bucking into your face. You ran your tongue along the vein on his cock and then deepthroated him. He groaned. He was just about to come. You then removed your mouth from him promptly with a pop. 

“What the hell was that for, Y/N?” He said exasperatedly, breaking character. You giggled fiendishly. You raised yourself up onto your knees, draping your center above his cock. Your slick was running down your legs.

“Oh Leon…” you chided. “Don't you know you have to save room for dessert?” You then slammed yourself down on his cock. He gasped audibly and then bucked his hips. His movement put a delicious pressure on your clit and you let out a little moan.

You began to move your hips in a swiveling motion, slowly but surely. You were teasing him. You wanted to take full advantage of dominating him as it was a rare occasion you got to. He thrust up to meet your motions. You leaned back on your hands, looking at him dazedly. You wanted him to beg. Beg for you to make him come. He was a hardhead but you knew he'd give in eventually. He was wincing. You knew he was about to break. You started moving your hips in figure-eights, hoping to speed up the process. 

“Please honey, just a little bit faster.” You could hear the desperation in his voice. 

“Oh c'mon Leon. You can do better than that, I know you can.” You pushed yourself up to lean on your elbows. You were staring into his eyes. Your own pair had a devilish glimmer in them. He knew what you wanted him to say.

“Make me cum, Y/N. Please.” His voice was strained. You move so you were sitting on his hips once more.

“That's all you had to say baby.” You started moving your hips rapidly up and down, bouncing on his cock. You threw your head back and let out a wanton moan, not caring if anyone heard you. Riding him slowly felt good but this was out-of-this-world pleasure. You felt his member reaching the deepest parts of you. You moved your hands to brace yourself against his chest and grinded your clit against his pubic bone by moving your hips back and forth. 

“Leon oh my god! Oh my god!” You moaned. Your mouth was wide open. You clamped your lips against his moaning into his mouth. You sounded like a corner whore but you couldn't have cared less. You detached your lips from his and looked down at him.

“Leon, I'm gonna come!” 

“Me too [Y/N].” He had his eyes closed in ecstasy and his partially pursed. It was a wonderful sight. You forgot the immense pleasure you were feeling at that moment to enjoy his expression for a time. That was when your orgasm hit. Your eyes rolled back into your head and you let out a scream of release. Your walls were squeezing Leon's cock. You heard him let out a grunt and then felt something warm spurt into you. Your cunt continued to contract around him, milking the semen out of him. It felt nice. 

By the time you two had come down from your orgasms, the room was filled with panting. He was still inside of you so you lifted your hips up and then fell against his chest. You closed your eyes, fully ready to fall asleep. You were exhausted after all. You heard Leon clear his throat. Your eyes shot open.

“Anyway you could let me go, sweetheart?” His voice was teasing. You felt your cheeks burn. 

“Y-yes, let me get the key.” You hopped up and dug for the key in your pants pocket. When you finally found it, you walked over to where he was at the table. 

“This is certainly a sight I could get used to, Mr. Kennedy. What do you think?” You pushed the key into the lock and turned. The cuffs came loose and he shook them off. He sat up.

“I don't know, Miss [Y/L/N]. I think we'll have to talk about that.” 

“Certainly.” You pressed your lips to his. He put his hands in your hair and pulled you closer. He broke away.

“Now, I think we should get dressed and head out for that drink I mentioned earlier.” You nodded.

You both got up and began to get dressed. You couldn't help but feel a little sad however. Leon probably just viewed you as a friend. A friend he's had sex with a multitudinous amount of times, but a friend nonetheless. You bit your lip. 

After you two finished getting dressed, he slung his arm around your hips. You both began to walk out. 

“What's wrong, babe?” You heard him ask. You must have still had a dour expression on your face from your realization a few minutes before. 

“Nothing.” You didn't look at him. He stopped walking.

“No. Come on, what's wrong, [Y/N]?” You shook your head and pulled away from him. You saw the concern on his handsome face. So he did care about your feelings. It gave you a touch of hope. You clasped your hands together and averted your eyes.

“Leon...we've had a lot of sex and it's fun and all and I love being friends with you...but I think I'm going to end up hurting myself if we just continue hooking up. I think my feelings are more than friendship. I think I love yo-” You were cut off by a mouth being clamped over yours. You felt your knees go weak. The mouth pulled away.

“[Y/N], baby, I've love you too. I love your smile, your humor, everything about you. I always thought you were beautiful from the moment I saw you. I'd be honored if you would be my girlfriend.” He smiled at you.

You felt tears of joy form in your eyes. You were at a loss for words so you just threw your arms around him. He lifted you up and spun you around once before setting you back down. You laughed, tears running down your face. He kissed you once more. 

“Now, how about that drink?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end! Maybe leave a kudos or comment? as of now I'm taking requests so either inbox me them or comment them here :) 
> 
>  
> 
> GOD I AM AN ABSOLUTE WHORE FOR LEON KENNEDY


End file.
